Hibernia
by Gwlyth
Summary: La historia de cómo unos vikingos que responden a los nombres de Dinamarca y Noruega llegaron a la de Hibernia (AKA Irlanda) y conocieron a los gemelos Weasley, digo... a Mérida y al Chibitalia británico, digo... Mal summary
1. ¡Tierra a la vista!

La vida de un marinero es dura: soportar las tormentas y los oleajes que las acompañan, que por cierto, son unas olas enormes, que hacen que todo lo que hay en el barco se mueva solo, como si estuviera vivo; aguantar el frío y el hambre cuando escasea la comida. Pero sin duda lo peor para Dinamarca es que se aburre. Sí, se aburre como una ostra. Al principio le preguntaba a su padre: _''Far, ¿falta mucho?''_ , pero cuando hizo la vez 25 que le preguntó, uno de los hombres más cercanos de Escandinavia (porque el propio Escandinavia ya es inmune a Dinamarca cuando se pone en modo pesado) lo tomó de los tobillos y amenazó con tirarlo al mar para que sirviera de aperitivo a los tiburones, (lo de los tiburones lo ha añadido Dinamarca, para nada exagerado). De modo, que el pequeño danés tuvo que resignarse a estarse quietecito y aburrido, sobre todo aburrido. Después de un largo y pesado viaje en barco, Dinamarca que se está recorriendo el barco por enésima vez (como si aún no se lo supiera de memoria) consigue ver la tierra a lo lejos, una isla con mucho, muchísimo verde. El danés comienza a dar gritos, señalando al lugar concreto, desconcentrando a varios vikingos que lo maldicen y lanzan una mirada asesina. Estos nórdicos, tan hechos al silencio y más cuando llevan nosecuántashoras ahí dale que te pego a los remos. El pequeño vikingo, que no aparenta más que unos 10 años abraza a un concentrado Noruega, que oscila entre lo está trazando algunas runas sobre un papiro bastante desgastado. Pero a Dinamarca le da igual, porque a él le aburren esas cosas de los diarios de abordo y le gusta muchísimo más explorar.

—¡Tierra a la vistaaaa!—chilla en el oído del noruego, que lo empuja intentando quitárselo de encima... Sin mucho éxito, todo hay que decirlo.

—Eres demasiado ruidoso—protesta poniéndole una manita en la cara.

Y Dinamarca se ríe y le lame la mano, consiguendo sacarle una mueca de asco y un gruñidito similar a los que suelta Escandinavia para comunicarse. Aunque el de Noruega es bastante más suave y tiene mucha menos rabia contenida, es algo así como un lindo gatito enfadado.

—Y tú eres muy delicadooo, _Noru_ —le despeina un poco con una mano, mientras que con la otra lo achucha—. ¡Somos vikingos!¡Hacemos ruido, conquistamos, luchamos!—lo maneja un poco como si fuera un títere, simulando dar un puñetazo a un enemigo imaginario—. ¡Somos hombres de verdad!

Noruega forcejea para liberarse, pero su titiritero es algo más hábil que él y tiene más fuerza.

—¡Tú no eres ningún vikingo!¡Sólo eres un pesado!

—¡No soy pesado!

—¡Lo eres!

Y mientras discuten se mueven por el estrecho pasillo del Drakkar. El menor intentando huir de su secuestrador, que le sigue sujetando ambas muñecas. Casi parece que están bailando un vals, y son bastante monos. El resto de la tripulación, que está más que acostumbrada se limita a tratar no golpearlos con los remos sin perder el ritmo de las brazadas.

—¡Suéltameeee!

—¡Sólo si dices que soy el mejor vikingo del mundo!—tan modesto, Dinamarca.

Noruega rueda los ojos y se sopla el flequillo que le cubre un ojito.

—¡Que no eres un vikingo, sólo eres un niño tonto y pesado!—chilla el menor revolviéndose, pero es que su agresor tiene mucha más fuerza que él tanto en las piernas como en los brazos, y lo más probable es que le acabe haciendo más daño si forcejea.

—¡Soy el mejor vikingo del mundo y tú eres un aburrido y un miedica!

Lo suelta bruscamente, con el ceño fruncidito y lo empuja un poco.

Noruega abre la boca indignado y le devuelve el empujón, que es un empujocito algo más suave que el que él ha recibido.

—¡No me empujes!

Otro empujocito por parte del danés, un poco más bestia que el anterior. Y el noruego se tambalea, porque apesar de que lleva bastante tiempo en el barco aún le cuesta un poco mantener el equilibrio.

Es a partir de ahora cuando a cada intervención se le añade un empujoncito.

—¡Pues no me empujes tú!

—¡Pues no lo hagas tú primero!

—¡Lo he hecho porque tú has empezado!

—¡Porque tú me has dicho que no soy un vikingo de verdad!

—¡Porque eres muy molesto!

El niño del pelo rebelde titubea unos instantes, porque se ha quedado sin argumentos, y ya está viendo una sonrisa casi imperceptible (no olvidemos que se trata de Noruega y su complejo de Daniel Radcliffe) que determinan su derrota y él nunca pierde.

—¡Pues ya no soy más tu amigo!—le da un último empujón al noruego y éste acaba sentado de culo en el suelo con un par de lagrimones a puntito de salir por sus ojillos azules.

Dinamarca, el muy bestia mira de reojo cómo se soba el trasero mientras llora en silencio y no puede evitar hacer un puchero. Porque se siente culpable y no quería hacerle daño. Así que termina estallando en un llanto ruidoso, digno del danés que como era de esperar es un 80% berreos y un 20% lágrimas.

Un hombre alto, con la piel pálida nivel blanco de las camisas de los anuncios de Vanish, y el pelo rubio platino, largo y suelto (además de increíblemente sucio y despeinado), observa con sus ojos azules la gran isla verde que será su nueva conquista mientras se pasa la mano por la barbilla. Ese hombre, también conocido como Escandinavia es avisado por uno de los vikingos más jóvenes, que rondará los 15 años, del escándalo que están montando sus hijos (ejemDinamarcaejem).

El nórdico camina con un ritmo lento y sosegado, mirando distraídamente a sus hombres que se enderezan al sentir su mirada gélida en el cuello y comienzan a remar con más ímpetu. Aunque lo cierto es que el rubio no se percata de la reacción de los vikingos al notar su presencia. Así que ya sabemos de quién saca Suecia eso de ser imponente sin esforzarse demasiado.

Una vez llega al punto donde se encuentran sus hijos, es el danés el que corre, sin dejar de gritar, hasta las piernas del mayor, abrazándolas y restregando la carita contra ellas para que Noruega no le vea llorar.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—pregunta Escandinavia alzando una ceja, sin comprender qué está pasando y sin el más mínimo ápice de aflición en su voz ronca y grave.

— _Norge_ me dijo que era molesto y que no era un vikingo de verdad. ¡Y eso es mentira!¡Porque yo soy el mejor vikingo del mundo! Entonces lo empujé flojito, y él me empujó a mí, y yo a él y él a mí, y yo a él y— se sorbe los mocos, hace un pucherro y berrea dramáticamente, digo, amargamente.

El nórdico parpadea perplejo, porque su gente y el resto de sus hijos no son muy dados a darle la lengua como lo es Dinamarca. Así que cuando el danés empieza a hablar atropelladamente a su cerebro le cuesta procesar toda esa información, así que capta aproximadamente la mitad de lo que dice.

Noruega ya está de pie, y se ha secado las lagrimillas pero el danés sigue con su llanto inconsolable. Escandinavia trata de consolarlo dándole palmaditas en la cabeza, y ni siquiera la mano enorme del nórdico puede domar la mata de pelo del crío, aunque afortunadamente logra calmarlo y que deje de llorar.

—¿Mejor?

— _Ja_... Digo, _nej._ Bueno, _ja_ —se sorbe los mocos y se restriega el puño por los ojitos—. _Nej_... No lo sé— y suelta otro sollozo.

Escandinavia se pone de cuclillas hasta quedar a su altura y le seca las lágrimas con manos frías, como siempre.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque le he dicho que ya no soy su amigo, y porqueloquieromucho, y quiero seguir siendo su amigo.

Las mejillas del pequeño adquieren una tonalidad rojiza porque él sí está acostumbrado a los monólogos de Dinamarca y sí lo ha entendido todo. Pero hace como que no está prestando atención, porque en esta etapa ya pone como excusa que está ocupado hablando con un troll, etapa que le viene durando hasta el día de hoy.

El escandinavo lo pilla infraganti mirándolos de reojillo y le hace un gesto para que se acerque a donde están. Noruega obedece, con pies de plomo y los brazos cruzados. Su padre le acaricia el pelo, que a diferencia del de Dinamarca es suave y dócil. Se aclara la garganta, y los niños lo miran flipando, porque Escandinavia es un hombre de pocas palabras, en realidad dudo que sea un hombre de palabras, ya que hace lo que quiere, cuando quiere y el resto de los vikingos lo imitan porque como he dicho antes tiene esa facilidad de imponer y es muy bestia.

—Pídele perdón.

El noruego mira a su padre con ojitos suplicantes.

—¡¿Qué?!¡Pero far, él me ha empujado primero!

—¡Tú me dijiste que no era un vikingo de verdad!—mira como ya se le ha pasado la pena.

—Tú también, _Danmark_ —sentencia el rubio.

—¡¿Yo?!—Manos al pecho en un gesto de indignación máxima.

El adulto se aprieta el puente de la nariz y suspira.

— _Ja._

— _Faaaar!_ Pero es queee...

—Pero es que nada—le riñe—. ¡Sois hermanos!¡Y ante todo sois vikingos!

Noruega abre la boca para protestar.

—Los tres, _Norge_. Tanto tú, como _Danmark_ , como _Sverige_ sois vikingos—dicta en tono severo—. Y tenéis que apoyaros el uno al otro, somos un clan, recordadlo siempre. Ante todo tenéis que permanecer unidos. ¿Y si he de irme porque los dioses lo requieren?¿Qué será de vosotros? ¿Acabaréis enfrentados los unos con los otros? Os lo he explicado cientos de veces... No tenéis que mirar sólo por vosotros, sois descendientes de los mismísimos dioses, vuestras acciones repercuten en vuestra gente. Tenéis que ser muy juiciosos y velar por el bien común porque...

—Somos un clan—completan los niños al unísono.

Escandinavia asiente satisfecho e hincha el pecho orgulloso.

—Exacto, somos un clan, y ahora...

Dinamarca mira al menor con carita de pena y éste pone los ojo en blanco.

—En realidad... Eres mi mejor amigo—el danés le toma de la mano, haciendo que se ruborice porque recordemos que son nórdicos y no son muy fanáticos del contacto físico, y mucho menos en esta época—. Y no quiero que dejes de serlo nunca. Quiero conquistar muchos territorios, y que tú vengas conmigo, y ser los reyes del norte juntos—le aprieta la manita, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

Carraspeo por parte de Escandinavia, que escucha todo lo que dice su hijo con atención.

—Y con _Sverige_ tambiéeen—añade el niño, recibiendo una mirada de aprobación de su padre.

—No puede haber tres reyes a la vez en un mismo reino— murmura dejándose agarrar la mano.

—¡Pues nosotros crearemos una nueva ley que diga que sí!—le dedica otra sonrisa—. Además si se niegan siempre podremos usar a tus amigos los trolls, he visto los dibujos que haces, ¡y dan mucho miedo! Es decir, no es que a mí me den miedo, porque a mí no me asusta absolutamente nada, a lo mejor a _Sverige_ sí le dan miedo, pero tú les ordenarás que sólo le hagan daño a los que se opongan a nuestras normas y...—sigue parloteando, como una cotorra.

Noruega le mira fijamente con algo de recelo y vuelve a ruborizarse un poco, imaginándose así mismo, como rey, sentado en un trono justo al ladito de Dinamarca y con sus amigos los trolls como subordinados. Pero para que eso pase tendría que perdonar primero al danés, y si no lo hace se pondrá a llorar y a gritar, y no parará hasta que acepte sus disculpas y encima le de la razón.

—Te perdono—dice por fin, apretándole la mano de vuelta y balanceándola un poquito.

El danés suelta una risotada, feliz de la vida y lo aplasta un poco contra sí.

Escandinavia gesticula lo más parecido a una sonrisa que su cara le permite (que por cierto es aterradora) y los despeina cariñosamente, bueno, a Dinamarca sólo le hace pat, pat en la cabeza, porque hay muchas cosas que han entrado en esa mata de pelo y rara vez han vuelto a salir.

Mientras el noruego se retuerce entre sus brazos tratando de liberarse, el danés mira al horizonte. Ahora están mucho más cerca de la isla que divisó a lo lejos. La observa fascinado.

Aprovechando el ensimismamiento de su secuestrador, Noruega aprovecha y se libera. Pero en un acto reflejo, el mayor toma de la muñeca a su presa y lo arrastra hasta el cuello del dragón que encabeza el Drakkar.

Jamás lo confesará, pero al menor también le parece que la isla es mucho más bonita que la que vive Inglaterra y percibe la presencia de criaturas mágicas.

Bienvenidos a la isla esmeralda, vikingos. Bienvenidos a Hibernia.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Lo sé, llevo sin actualizar mi otra historia desde hace meses, soy horrible. Pero es que esta ya está casi lista porque no va a ser muy larga, y Dinamarca y Noruega son tan cuquis que no pude resistirme :3**

 **Sólo deciros que gracias por leer y gracias a mininaespacial por animarme a continuar este fic que surgió durante las horas muertas de clase.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y si es así, reviews? :3**


	2. Argus, el imponente

Los vikingos han llegado por fin a tierra. Dinamarca lo ha gozado cuando su padre le ha permitido sentarse en sus rodillas y dar las ordenes. Noruega lo ha mirado con la nariz arrugada durante todo el proceso. No porque se muriera de la envidia al ver como el niño estaba sentado en las rodillas de su padre, quien gesticulaba una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, no. El danés no ha dejado de dar gritos con esa vocecita chillona durante media hora. Pero gracias a los dioses llegaron sanos y salvos a su destino. Porque hay que reconocerlo, al danés se le daba genial eso de hacer de capitán y dar órdenes. Nada más llegar comenzaron a armar los campamentos donde se instalarían. Después de eso se prepararan para ir a inspeccionar la zona. Durante su breve estancia Escandinavia (y todos en general) han notado que se trata un lugar húmedo, de condiciones similares a la isla donde Noruega ha hecho muy buenas migas con ese niño rubio de cejas gruesas al que ya conocemos como Inglaterra, puesto que en esta época los vikingos han conseguido saquear varias zonas de la isla de Gran Bretaña, pero sólo el sur. Porque en el norte hay un adolescente pelirrojo, con unas cejas igualitas que las de Inglaterra que defiende su territorio con uñas y dientes... Y flechas, sobre todo flechas, o si no preguntádselo a los vikingos a los que ha dejado tuertos.

Mientras tanto, Dinamarca y Noruega están en un refugio improvisado que los aisla de la lluvia y según el danés de toda la diversión. Los ojitos azules miran suplicantes a Escandinavia, que es inmune a cualquier tipo de chantaje emocional, al menos aparentemente. _Escandinavia, el hombre de hielo_.

Pero Dinamarca es insistente y no para de parlotear, según él argumentar los motivos por los que sí debería dejarle ir con ellos. A lo que el escandinavo responde con un gruñido en el que se entiende un ''Nej''.

—Pero _faaar._..—suplica el pequeño por enésima vez.

—He dicho que _nej_ — sentencia el adulto antes de partir en su expedición.

—Jooo...

—Os quedaréis aquí y obedeceréis a Argus, ¿de acuerdo?

— _Ja, far_ —asiente Noruega, tan indiferente como siempre.

— _Ja, ja_ —acepta Dinamarca a regañadientes.

Escandinavia enarca una ceja y carraspea.

— _Danmark..._

El aludido bufa, fastidiadito porque él es un vikingo de verdad y quiere ir a explorar con el resto. No quedarse vigilado por Argus, que por cierto es el vikingo más joven. Sí, ese chico de quince años rubio, flacucho y desgarvado, con unos ojos azules enormes que miran a los críos de Escandinavia con pánico una vez todos los vikingos han partido, dejándolos totalmente solos.

Dinamarca escruta a Argus con la mirada, poniéndolo aún más nervioso y eso que una parte de su subconsciente está agradecido por la ausencia de Suecia que es el que más mal rollo le da de todos los hijos de Escandinavia. Noruega observa atentamente al danés cuando se le dibuja una sonrisa malignilla en el rostro y pone los ojos en blanco, sabiendo de antemano que sea que lo que sea que se le haya ocurrido al niño no va a acabar nada bien, y por desgracia él será inevitablemente arrastrado junto al pobre desgraciado de Argus.

— _Angus_ —el aludido se endereza cuando oye la vocecita del mayor de los niños.

—Esto... es Argus, señor.

— _Ja, ja_ , eso he dicho, _Magnus_ —contesta haciendo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia.

Argus se revuelve un poco incómodo porque lo ha vuelto a decir mal, pero decide que es mejor no corregirle. Noruega bufa pensando lo idiota que es su hermano.

— _Ja?_

—Me aburro—dice poniéndose de pie de un salto.

El joven vikingo parpadea perplejo y totalmente confundido durante unos instantes, antes de echarse a temblar otra vez, porque recuerda su infancia y que los niños de la aldea eran unos bestias, aunque comparados con los hijos del mismísimo Escandinavia seguro que eran corderitos dóciles y blanditos.

—¿Y qué podría hacer yo por usted?—Argus se hace un poco bolita aún en el suelo, aferrándose a su hacha.

—¡¿Pues que vas a hacer si no?!—pregunta el niño como si la respuesta fuera obvia, que de hecho lo es—. ¡Jugar, hombre, jugar!

El mortal abre los ojos como platos y le mira fijamente, para luego posar la mirada en Noruega, que no parece muy dispuesto a jugar. Y tampoco le parece muy sensato desobedecer al jefe que le ha dicho claramente que nada de moverse del sitio y nada de quitarles un ojo de encima.

—Ya, pero su _father_...

—¿Ves que _far_ esté aquí?

Niega con la cabeza frenéticamente como respuesta, y el pequeño le dedica una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Pues ya está!¡Juguemos entonces!—da un salto acercándose a Noruega.

—Pero es que dijo que nada de movernos de aquí y que debía vigilarloooos—sigue resistiéndose un poquito, apretando la empuñadura de su hacha, nerviosito.

Dinamarca suspira comenzando a perder su escasa paciencia y se pasa la mano por el pelo. Toma aire y se gira al adolescente, dedicándole una de sus sonrisas de anuncio de dentífrico.

 _—Far_ no está aquí, además no tenemos porqué movernos del campamento, aquí tenemos el espacio suficiente para jugar los tres, ¿verdad que sí, _Noru_?

El noruego alza una ceja.

—A mí me da igual—dice con su habitual monotonía e indiferencia.

El no aún rey del norte sonríe victorioso y corre hacia su guardián, abalanzándose sobre él y lo hace sentir muy nervioso. Estos nórdicos y su poca costumbre al contacto físico, y Dinamarca que no tiene ni un pelo de tonto y se aprovecha de eso incluso sin darse cuenta. El hacha de Argus acaba en el suelo, olvidada.

—¿Entonces?¿Qué me dices?¿Jugamos?¡Juguemos, juguemos, juguemooooos!—chilla tomando las manos de Argus y haciéndole dar saltitos mientras hacen una especie de círculo.

La respuesta del muchacho es una carcajada que consigue arrancarle el pequeño danés.

Noruega suelta una risita casi imperceptible y bastante amarga al ver cómo sin tener que esforzarse demasiado el cansino de Anko ha obtenido lo que quería, y jamás lo aceptará pero le gusta un poquito verlo haciendo el tonto y riéndose como un bobo.

Argus se deja llevar, emocionado con los saltitos y empieza a cantar una cancioncilla que las niñas de la aldea solían cantar mientras hacían sus tareas, canción que Dinamarca por alguna extraña razón se sabe y canta a todo pulmón, hasta Noruega parece contagiarse un poco y la tararea. El oído inmaculado del danés capta la vocecilla del menor y se acerca hasta él, tendiéndole la mano para que se una.

El noruego se tensa al ver la mano con las uñas sucias de Dinamarca plantada muy cerca de su carita y sus mejillas adquieren un color rosado.

—¿Juegas o qué?—insiste aproximando más la mano al rostro del niño, que se mueve como si al entrar en contacto se fuera a quemar.

—Yo no juego a juegos tontos como ese—sentencia sin perder la compostura y manteniendo un tono muy calmado.

—¡No es tonto!¡Es divertido!

—Para los tontos las cosas de tontos son divertidas—dice con una sonrisita maliciosa.

Dinamarca decide no entrar en discusión porque entonces sabe que se acabara la diversión para todos y realmente tiene muchas ganas de jugar con Noruega. Así que toma aire y suelta las manos de Argus, colocándose junto al menor de los nórdicos.

—¡Ya sé!¡Juguemos al escondite!¿Qué te parece, _Noru_?¡¿No es una idea genial?!—no le deja tiempo ni a pensarse la respuesta—. ¡Claro que es genial, se me ha ocurrido a mí!¡Tú te la quedas, _Anouk_!—chilla señalando a Argus.

—Yo no sé si...

—¿Eh?¡¿Cómo que no sabes?!¡¿Nunca has jugado al escondite?!¡Es muy fácil, hombre!—le da una palmadita bastante bestia en la espalda y no sé cómo no lo ha desmontado.

—Lo es, él sabe jugar, así que imaginate—comenta Noruega de manera que la maldad no parece estar presente en su voz. Noruega, impasible desde tiempos inmemoriales.

—Pero es que yo no sé si es...

—¡No seas malo conmigo, _Noruuuu_!—al oír la vocecita del adolescente, Dinamarca se gira a él y vuelve a darle otra palmadita—. ¡Que sí, hombre, que sí!¡Es muy sencillo!¡Tú cuentas hasta veinte con los ojos cerrados y nosotros nos escondemos!¡Y luego tú nos tienes que encontrar antes de que lleguemos al punto donde comenzaste a contar y gritemos por mí y por todos mis compañeros!

—Ya, pero es queeee—Argus mira al suelo y hace circulitos sobre el suelo con el pie.

—¡Que no pasa nada, hombre!¡Verás tú que divertido!—lo empuja junto a uno de los árboles sobre los que han montado el refugio—. Tú sólo cierra los ojos—el adolescente parpadea confuso unos instantes, pero acaba obedeciendo—. ¡Eso es!¡Y recuerda: tienes que contar en voz alta hasta mil y cuando acabes grita bien fuerte listos o no allá voy!

—¿Mil?—chilla Argus, porque juraría que hace un segundo dijo veinte.

—¡Claro que sí, si a mil se llega en un pispás!Bueno, ¿que te parece empezar...?¡Ahora!

— _J-ja!_ —se pone recto colocando las manos sobre el tronco del árbol y cierra los ojos con fuerza—. ¡Uno, dos, tres...

Noruega flipa, porque jamás había visto a Dinamarca siendo tan avispado. El danés se limita a recoger el hacha que Argus abandonó en el suelo y agarra a Noruega de la muñeca con la mano libre, tirando de él hacia las profundidades del bosque, por la dirección contraria en la que fueron su padre y el resto de los vikingos.


	3. Úlster, el sucio

El cazador tiene a su presa en el punto de tiro. Se trata de un pequeño conejo que está demasiado delgado como para poder alimentar a cualquier persona con su carne, pero al cazador le es indiferente, ha visualizado a su presa y sabe muy bien lo que quiere. Mantiene el ojo izquierdo cerrado con fuerza y no aparta el derecho de su víctima. Alza el arco y coloca bien la flecha, apunta, toma aire por la nariz y la mantiene mientras lentamente estira el brazo. El conejo no parece que vaya a moverse, el cazador lo celebra en su interior pensando que esta noche va a tener una cena decente en lugar de la comida que hacen las monjas y que por lo menos va a cazar algo que pesa y alimenta más que cualquier ardilla. Se dispone a soltar la flecha dirigida hacia su objetivo. Sus papilas gustativas ya saborean al pequeño animal y el poder de su imaginación es tan poderoso que siente cómo el estómago se le llena y se le calienta sin haber probado bocado aún.

— _ÉIREEEE!_

La aludida suelta el aire de golpe y por ende también la flecha que acaba teniendo un aterrizaje desastroso contra el suelo, bastante lejos de donde estaba el conejo que ha salido despavorido al escuchar el grito. No sólo se ha quedado sin cena, se le ha roto una flecha, una de las que mejor le había salido y tanto trabajo le había costado hacer. Irlanda se aferra al tronco del árbol al que está subida y mira abajo donde su mellizo sigue berreando su nombre a los cuatro vientos.

La niña que no pasará de los 9 años baja de su escondite con agilidad y le tapa la boca a su hermano, consiguiendo asustarlo y sacarle una cara de asco, porque tiene las manos podridas de mierda. Irlanda del Norte o Úlster que es como se le conoce en esta época se revuelve nerviosito entre los brazos de su hermana. Irlanda lo aprieta entre sus brazos hasta que el niño atina sacando la lengua y lamiéndole la mano.

—¡Puag!—chillonea la cría soltándolo de manera brusca—. ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!

—¡¿Yo?!¡¿Qué demonios haces tú, _Éire_?!La madre superiora te está buscando.

Irlanda se limpia las babas de la mano en su ropa, que consta de una camisa sencilla del mismo color marrón (que un día fue beige) que sus pantalones y una capa algo roída color verde. Úlster frunce el ceño cuando su melliza hace ese gesto, porque es consciente de que luego él se tendrá que poner esa ropa.

—Bueno, ¿y qué pasa? Supuestamente te busca a ti, _hermanita_ —contesta con tono burlón dándole una colleja cariñosa y un tanto bestia al niño.

—¡No me llames hermanita!¡No sé en qué momento accedí a esta tontería!—refunfuña cruzándose de brazos y separándose de la irlandesa que se ríe maliciosamente.

—En el momento en el que descubriste que no tienes ni idea de cómo cazar.

—¿Ah sí?¡Como si tú lo hicieras mejor!¿Qué has cazado esta vez, una ardilla?¿Un jilguero a lo mejor? Si es una ardilla procura que no le salga espuma por la boca al menos, ya viste cómo acabó Seamus el gordo cuando se la comió.

—¡Agradece que fuera Seamus y no tú, _idiot_!—ahora es ella quien se indigna y se cruza de brazos—. Y por lo menos yo sé cazar una ardilla, otros ni eso.

Úlster abre la boca totalmente ofendido con esa indirecta bastante directa que acaba de soltar su hermana con la sonrisita malvada dibujada en su rostro lleno de pecas.

—¿Perdona?¡Tú eres una niña inútil que no sabe cocinar, ni coser, ni cantar o bailar!¿O es que ya no te acuerdas de cuando viniste a mí llorando diciendo _Úlster_ , _Úlster_ , ayúdame, soy un _bloody_ desastre y ser una dama es muy difícil _buaaaaaaah_!

La piel de la niña adquiere una tonalidad rojiza y fulmina al chico travestido con su mirada de ojos verdes.

—¡Yo no lloré!¡Tú eras el que llegaba todo magullado y llorando después de cada entrenamiento o día de caza!¡Tú eres un _bloody_ inútil!¡Debilucho y nenazaaaa!¡Y tú accediste a que nos cambiáramos los papeles!

—¡Marimacho!¡Yo nunca te pedí llevar estos vestidos feos!¡Ni esta cosa en la cabeza que pica! —lloriquea Úlster moviéndose el pañuelo que lleva en la cabeza, despeinándose el flequillo.

—A mí tampoco me gustaba llevar ese atuendo, pero reconoce que estás muy guapo con ese vestido y ese pañuelito— añade para restarle importancia a su pequeña discusión, aunque sigue usando ese tonito sarcástico siempre presente en los británicos.

—Tenemos la misma cara, el mismo cuerpo, el mismo pelo, ¡las mismas pecas!¡Somos mellizos! A ti te quedan exactamente igual—protesta arrancándose el pañuelo de la cabeza y tirándolo al suelo.

Irlanda se apresura a recogerlo y lo sacude, lanzándole una mirada asesina a su hermano.

—¿Estás tonto o qué?¡Si lo llegas a ensuciar después la madre superiora me riñe a mí!

—¡Tú ensucias mi ropa todo el rato!

—¡Yo tengo que cazar y además yo la lavo en el río!¡Tú eres un sucio!—dice acercándose a él e inspeccionando su vestido, que tiene una mancha enorme de barro en la falda—¡Me has ensuciado el vestido!Ahora tendré que lavarlo en el río. Quítatelo.

—Pero es que hace mucho fríoooo...

—¡Y yo no quiero que la vieja me riña por tu culpa!

—¡A mí me riñen todo el rato!

—¡Porque eres un guarro!¡Dame el vestido!—le ordena tomando la falda de la prenda con ambas manos y comenzando a levantárselo.

—¡No soy un guarro!¡Me bañé en el río el mes pasado!

Irlanda consigue tirarlo al suelo, allí se coloca sobre él y comienza a quitarle la cuerda ubicada en el cuello y sigue hasta un poco más abajo del pecho, para que le resulte más sencillo sacárselo por la cabeza. Obviamente hay forcejeos por parte de Úlster que resultan inútiles contra su hermana, tengamos en cuenta que la niña se pasa el día en el bosque, trepando, cazando, corriendo y muchas veces va a visitar al ''viejo'', también conocido como Hibernia para que le enseñe o le ayude, mientras que el niño se pasa el día en el convento con las monjitas, aprendiendo a limpiar, cocinar, rezar,tejer, rezar, leer la biblia, rezar, cantar, rezar, bailar y rezar.

Mientras estos dos pelean, por uno de los senderos cercanos donde tiene lugar esta batallita, Dinamarca va dando saltitos feliz de la vida cargando con su nueva hacha. Noruega le sigue con el semblante serio, pero pisándole los pies al danés porque no le gusta mucho la idea de estar solos en un lugar desconocido. De pronto, el mayor da un salto y se frena en seco. Al noruego le da un microinfarto y si encima le sumas que Dinamarca le coloca la mano que tiene desocupada en el pecho le dan otros dos. Un rubor aparece en las mejillas del niño en medio de aquel bosque húmedo y frío.

—¿Has oído eso?—le susurra el danés medio serio, medio entusiasmado.

Noruega niega frenéticamente con la cabeza y se arrepiente de no haberse quedado con Argus como su padre les indicó.

Ahora el pequeño sí que oye un griterío de lo que parecen ser dos niños. Berrean cosas en un lenguaje desconocido para los nórdicos, y al parecer no son palabras que pudieran escribirse en una tarjeta de cumpleaños. Porque a pesar de lo devotas que son los irlandeses, los mellizos están soltándose los peores insultos que puedan soltarse en celta.

—Volvamos con Argus—sentencia el menor tirando de la manga de su compañero.

—¿Estás de coña?¿Y si hay alguien en apuros?

—¿Pero tú has oído lo que están diciendo?—susurra indignado—. Las palabras que pappa no nos deja decir.

—¡No seas miedica!—le pica mientras le despeina—. Además, no tienes que preocuparte. Yo estoy aquí, te protegeré— finaliza con una sonrisa, mostrándole el hacha que ha tomado prestada y que probablemente no devuelva.

—Eres un idiota—chillonea en voz baja, sonrojándose de nuevo.

Dinamarca se ríe idiotamente y le toma de la mano, arrastrándolo hasta el lugar donde los mellizos están revolcándose en el pasto. Irlanda es la que va en cabeza, ya casi está terminando de desnudar a Úlster. Los nórdicos están acostumbrados a que en casa, las mujeres no tienen problemas de defenderse de los hombres que tratan de propasarse. Los miran asombrados, y el danés decide darle un tiempo a ver si la chica es capaz de darle su merecido al niño que está sobre ella y que curiosamente se parecen demasiado.

—Pero, ¿qué hace?

—Le está quitando el vestido—contesta Dinamarca como si no fuera obvio.

—Ya, pero, no hace nada. ¿Es tonta o algo? El mayor se encoge de hombros.

—No estamos en casa, _Noru_. Las mujeres de aquí son...

—Idiotas. Las mujeres de aquí son idiotas. Quiero volver a casa—dice aferrándose al brazo del niño de pelo despeinado. Éste le dedica una amplia sonrisa.

—Está bien, regresaremos con _Angus_.

—Argus—le corrige masajeándose el puente de la nariz con la mano libre y negando con la cabeza.

—Eso mismo he dicho—suelta una risita—. Pero antes...

Y antes de que el menor pueda quejarse, el danés ya ha tirado de él y se ha lanzado hasta donde los mellizos siguen forcejeando y han activado el modo centrifugado porque no paran de rodar y las flechas de la niña están por todas partes. Hasta que finalmente Irlanda vuelve a quedar arriba y suelta un ''Já'' de la victoria. Úlster sonríe con malicia porque su hermana está toda sucia, así que supone que él y su vestido estarán aún peor. Irlanda se da cuenta de la expresión malévola del pelirrojo y se gira para ver la falda del vestido, que ha pasado de ser beige a ser aún más marrón. En los labios de la cría se dibuja una perfecta ''O'' que manifiesta sorpresa, ira, indignación y una larga lista de sensaciones no muy buenas por las que no podemos evitar preocuparnos por la salud de Úlster.

El niño, aprovechando que la irlandesa está demasiado ensimismada pensando la de tiempo que va a tener que pasar en el río tratando de lavar el vestido y la bronca que va a caerle por llegar empapada al convento, la toma de los brazos con ambas manos y la tira al suelo. Consiguiendo huir de ella, que ha dado varias vueltas de campana y sigue lanzando improperios, el irlandés corre como alma que lleva el diablo atándose de nuevo el vestido, hasta que se lo pisa y cae justo frente a un par de pies que llevan unos zapatos muy extraños. El de los ojos verdes alza la mirada y se topa con dos críos, uno de ellos lleva un hacha enorme. Úlster ahoga un grito y retrocede un poco, arrastrándose por el suelo.

—¡Ah!¡Veo que has escapado de ese niño malvado!—dice Dinamarca dedicándole una sonrisa —. ¿Ves como las chicas de aquí no son tan tontas, _Noru_?—le pregunta al menor, que mira al pelirrojo con recelo.

Úlster no sabe si reír o llorar. Porque el chico del pelo despeinado, además de llevar un hacha habla en un idioma raro.

Dinamarca le ofrece una mano para que se levante.

—¿Estás bien?¿Te ha hecho daño? Ese niño era muy delgaducho, ¿cómo es posible que haya podido hacerte daño?

El irlandés se pone de pie de un salto, indignado.

—¡Pues claro que no me ha hecho daño!¡Y ese niño, no es más que mi _sister_ , la marimacho!

Los nórdicos parpadean perplejos ante la actitud de la chica y se enderezan un poco.

—Bueno, bueno... Tranquila, mujer.

—¡Nosoymujeeeer!—chilla totalmente sonrojado.

Noruega alza una ceja y tira de la manga del danés, que sigue riéndose como un idiota.

—Llevas un vestido. _Danmark_ , vámonos. Las mujeres de aquí no son tontas pero sí están locas. ¡Volvamos con Argus!

—¿Hola?¡Estoy aquí delante!¡Y no soy mujer!¡Mirad mi pelo!

El noruego pone los ojos en blanco, mientras que el danés alza una ceja algo confundido.

— _Pappa_ tiene el pelo largo y es hombre. En casa las mujeres llevan la cabeza rapada por un lado. Podrías habértelo cortado porque tienes bichitos en la cabeza. Además no es tan corto— Noruega no anda muy desencaminado refiriéndose a los piojos, y de nuevo Úlster se pone rojo, porque es verdad.

—¡No tengo bichitos en la cabeza!—gruñe cruzándose de brazos y dándoles la espalda. Gesto del que se arrepiente inmediatamente, porque es uno muy típico en su hermana. Así que se gira y les da la cara, aunque sigue con los brazos cruzados—. Yo me baño en el río y la madre superiora me hace bañarme con agua ardiendo.

Dinamarca intenta contener una carcajada, pero le es imposible y acaba estallando con sus risotadas escandalosas e incluso llorando un poco, el muy exagerado. Úlster lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¡¿Y tú de que te ríes?!

—¿Tu madre se llama Superiora?¡Es el nombre más feo que he oído en mi vida!—se burla, apoyándose en su hacha para seguir riéndose. Noruega niega con la cabeza.

—¿Eh?¿Qué dices? No. La madre superiora no es mi madre, y no se llama Superiora. Es la madre superiora y no sé como se llame. Es una mujer malvada y horrible, no sé cómo demonios ha llegado a ser Abadesa—explica encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero si has dicho que es una madre superiora, tendrá que ser madre de alguien, ¿no?

Ahora es el irlandés el que se ríe ante la pregunta del nórdico y las caras de confusión que tienen ambos.

—¿Pero cómo va a tener hijos?¡Si es una monja!

Los niños rubios se miran entre sí sin comprender, y Úlster se sienta en el suelo, riéndose. Aunque sabe que eso de decir que los miembros del clero tienen hijos es una acusación muy grave y debería acusarlos al obispo directamente. Pero le ha hecho mucha gracia que dijera que el nombre de la madre superiora es horroroso.

—¿Monja?—preguntan los niños al unísono.

—Sí, monja. Ya sabéis. Son unas mujeres que llevan hábitos, viven en el convento, rezan mucho, riñen mucho y vuelven a rezar. También ayudan a los reverendos y al arzobispo en las misas, y algunas cantan muy bien.

—¿Sacerdotes?

—¿Avispa?—pregunta Dinamarca sin entender absolutamente nada.

Úlster suelta otra risita.

—Avispa no, tonto. Arzobispo—le corrige—. El mandamás de la Iglesia aquí, en Hibernia. Porque en realidad el que sería el Rey de los sacerdotes, los monjes, las monjas y la Iglesia en sí, sería el Papa, que está en _Rome_.

— _Rome?_

—¡¿No sabéis dónde está _Rome_?!¡Pero si todos los caminos llevan a _Rome_!¡Hasta los tontos de _Spain_ y _France_ saben donde está _Rome_!—vuelve a burlarse.

—Nosotros vamos en _Drakkars._ No podemos tomar caminos—Noruega, la voz de la razón y más frío que el hielo.

—¿ _Drakkars_?

— _Ja!_ ¡Los mejores barcos del mundo!Es como si fueran dragones que van por el agua.

—¡¿Dragones?!—Úlster da un saltito de la emoción que acaba de contagiarle Dinamarca—¡¿Tenéis dragones?!

El danés se ríe.

— _Nej, nej_. Yo nunca he visto uno, a lo mejor _Norge_ sí—rodea al pequeño con el brazo libre por los hombros—. Norge tiene amigos especiales, ¿a que sí, _Noru_?

—¿Amigos especiales? Ni siquiera lo deja contestar.

— _Ja!_ Yo nunca los he visto, pero en sus dibujos son como hombres enormes y súper fuertes. También son bastante feos—añade considerándolo importante.

Al pelirrojo le brillan los ojos, porque esos amigos especiales son criaturas mágicas como sus Leprechauns, Nessie o las hadas que había en el bosque cuando todos vivían en la gran isla con Britannia.

—¿Y no han venido con vosotros?—pregunta mirando hacia todas las direcciones tratando de encontrar algún ser concorde a la descripción del chico del pelo raro.

—¡Qué va! Según _Noru_ son enoooormes, así que no caben en el _Drakkar._

—¡Jo!—se lamenta agachando la cabeza, despidiéndose de su hiperactividad momentánea—. Bueno, vosotros podríais conocer a mis amigos, ¡los _leprechauns_!¡Viven al otro lado del arcoiris y tienen ollas de oro!¡Te las regalan si los encuentras!Lo que pasa es que mis ollas de oro siempre se las llevan a la madre superiora. Supongo que ella se las dará al obispo para que se las lleve al Papa. ¡Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera da las gracias!¡Me riñen y mandan a mi _sister_ a hacer cosas de niña!¡Y ella se enfada y al final tengo que hacerlas yo!¡Por eso voy vestida de niña!Pero yo no soy mujer.

El parloteo incesable del pelirrojo ha sido demasiado incluso para Dinamarca. Ambos miran al crío enfundado en un vestidito lleno de suciedad como si estuvieran viendo a un perro verde. Se miran entre sí, y Úlster comienza a sentirse un poco incómodo, porque cuando empezaba a charlar como una cacatua su hermano mayor, Escocia, siempre acababa colgándolo de un árbol o algo por el estilo.

—¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?—pregunta el danés extendiéndole la mano con una de sus sonrisas encantadoras.

Entusiasmado, Úlster se la estrecha.

—¡Juguemos!

* * *

 **Por fin aparecen los irlandeses ^^**

 **¿Algún review para ellos?**


End file.
